In the White Room
by Mirror02Sound
Summary: Short story on Miku's views of the life in the asylum. Based on Wide Knowledge of the Late, Madness.


**My first fic! :D Lame title, I know. Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Vocaloids mentioned here, nor do I own the song Wide Knowledge of the Late, Madness. No matter how awesome it is.**

**Lyrics are in **_italics__**.**_

**Link: http: / / www. youtube. com /watch?v=RGMO1ko5EuM (minus the spaces)**

* * *

><p>It was beautiful. The clean white corridors, with its many clean rooms. It was her sanctuary. Oh, how she loved this place! The whiteness, the plainness, the simpleness of this place. And her life.<p>

She liked this kind of mundane life. A life with no unexpected, no unpleasant twists. To know that the rest of the day is safe, with no pointing, staring and name-calling. Unlike the big, bad world.

She remembered the first time she was here, arriving in a little cage on a trolley, pushed by the forever smiling man. Although she never understood why she was in the cage. She shook her head slowly and smiled. How silly they were, it was as if they think that she would attempt to escape! Leave this place to go back to the big, bad world? Where people would point, stare and call her names?

She had quite enough of those, thank you very much. What was one of the names they called her again? She couldn't remember. She didn't want to remember. It wasn't her fault, whatever they insulted her for. She reached up and stroked a small metal corkscrew on her head absentmindedly. What is it that they insulted her for again?

The forever smiling man had told her, that each night, one person is taken to a happy place. A happy place named the "Flower Garden Room". A place where beautiful flowers were. One day, she'd become a flower too, the forever smiling man had said. A beautiful red flower, and play with Pochi, the playful blue dog. She just couldn't wait to go. How wonderful it must be there.

This was also the first place she had made friends. Two yellow ones, one girl and one boy. Twins, by the name of 02-A and 02-B. But they didn't like to be called that, they preferred "Rin" and "Len". Quite strange, as she was happy with her own name. 01. A plain, simple name. One that did not hurt when she was called that. But, Rin and Len didn't like her name either. Your real name, they had asked. What is your real name? We will call you by your real name.

What is a real name? She had asked back.

A name that people called you in the outside world, Len had said. A name that you don't mind being called, Rin added helpfully.

…

…

…

What is my real name? She wondered.

…

What is it?

…

…

Is it…

…

…

…

Miku?

That was the only name that she didn't mind being called in the big, bad world. Even if it weren't her real name, she lied and said it was. From then on, Rin and Len called her Miku.

* * *

><p>Shall she visit them now? Her friends.<p>

Miku stood up and walked up to her door. She looked out the square window, and into the window of the door on the opposite side. There they were. Her friends. Rin was adjusting her pretty white ribbon, whilst Len was permanently chomping on nothing. Miku giggled. How adorable they looked together in their white gowns. Always in the same room, sitting side by side at the same place, doing the same things. She looked down at her identical white gown, and smiled. She liked how they all matched and that they were all wearing white, the colour of this beautiful place.

Len stopped chomping and looked at her. "What is it?" At the sound of her brother's voice, Rin looked up too.

"Nothing much." Miku chirped. "What do you two want to do today?"

"What we want to do?" asked Rin. She looked at Len, and Len looked back at her.

"We don't want to do anything." They replied in unison.

Miku pouted. "That's not helping." She thought for a while. "How about…how about we sing today?" She had always liked to sing. She had been singing throughout her life. Not once had she stopped. Not even during the pointing, staring and name-calling.

"Sing?" The twins looked at each other. Then they nodded.

"Great, I'll start!" She made up a tune in her head and took a deep breath.

"_One day_

_In a clean white room,_

_They bring me here_

_Always."_

Rin and Len joined in.

"_Clean corridors_

_Many clean rooms_

_Every night_

_One person is removed."_

They stopped, as there was a tap tap tap sound. Footsteps, coming in their direction! It is time, for one of them to be sent to the happy place today.

Miku held her breath, hoping, and hoping. Yet the twins looked upset.

"They are coming." Rin frowned, and began to shake. Len put his arm around her. "I will be gone by the end of today. We'll be apart."

"We are together, yet we are apart. The next time we meet, we will be one. We will be together forever, don't be afraid. No one will be able to separate us." Len muttered reassuringly in her ear and they smiled at each other, though Miku thought they were strange smiles. It didn't reach their eyes, and Rin's eyes were tearing up. They looked sad, but if they were sad, why were they smiling?

The forever smiling man soon appeared in sight. "02-A, follow me please." Rin exited her room with the forever smiling man and left. She never looked back, even though Len looked longingly at her, unused to being without the presence of his sister. Miku was disappointed at how Rin got to go to the "Flower Garden Room" first, but she will be patient. If she has been a good girl, maybe they will let her go first next time! But she still didn't understand. Why were Rin and Len sad?

"Len?" asked Miku.

"Yes?"

"Why did both of you seem so sad?"

Len smiled briefly and said, "You shall understand soon, Miku."

* * *

><p>Tap tap tap. They came for Len the next day. He follows them quickly, willingly, smiling along the way. Another strange smile, yet different. His eyes were wide open, seemingly staring at nothing and he was baring his teeth. Why does he smile, when he seemed so upset yesterday? How strange, Miku thought.<p>

He caught her puzzled gaze and called excitedly, "I shall see Rin again. We will never be apart." Although she was glad that her friends would be together, something about his last sentence seemed off. But no matter, for it will be her turn tomorrow. She smiles happily.

She started singing.

"_Tomorrow is my turn_

_I look forward to going_

_Tomorrow is my turn_

_I look forward to going."_

And giggled.

* * *

><p>Today will be her turn, and Miku had been worked up the whole day, just for this moment.<p>

True enough, she hears the tap tap tap of the footsteps. The door to her room opens and the forever smiling man appeared. Miku smiles. Finally, it is my turn, she thinks, and was lead to the "Flower Garden Room".

I'm finally here.

I can be free.

I can have fun.

I can be a flower.

I can play with Pochi.

_I…I…I…I…_

Then there was darkness.

* * *

><p>She felt so drowsy when she came to.<p>

Miku slowly opened her eyes, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings. Everything was illuminated by a dull blue light, and all she could see were weird machines.

Miku then looked down at herself. She was in a pretty, flowing air-blue dress. What happened to her white gown? She liked that one, its whiteness comforted her. What was wrong with it? The more she thought about it, the more she disliked being in the blue dress. I want my white gown back, she thought. I want to be back in my room. I want…

Then something white caught her eye that reassured her. A pretty white ribbon. Rin!

Miku looked at her, and found Len right beside her. Len too! They were together again, she thought happily. But the more she looked at them, the more something seemed wrong. But what was strange? Their hair was still yellow, their eyes, although somewhat dazed, were still blue, Rin still had her cute white ribbon, they were sitting together side by side like always-

….

….

Together. Never to be separated. To be one. So that's what they had meant.

Miku's eyes widened and could not suppress her shock. It was absolutely appalling. There were stitches around both of their necks, joined to the same grotesquely wide body. A blank smile was plastered on each twin's face, as both of them swiveled their heads to look amusedly at her.

Miku turned her eyes away immediately. She simply could not look at them. Her friends! Instead, her eyes rested upon a young blue haired man on all fours, wearing a collar with a tag, "Pochi". Pochi? The playful blue dog? Miku examined his pale face. Drool, mixed with blood, dribbled down his chin as he panted like a dog, with his tongue hanging out. A malicious smile was on his face and his wild eyes stared hungrily at her.

Without any warning, Pochi sprang at her, his mouth wide open, showing his sharp, yellow teeth. Miku prepared herself for a scream-

When clang! A chain connected to his collar restricting Pochi was pulled to its limit, causing him to yelp out in pain as the collar almost strangled him.

"Behave yourself, Pochi!" said a woman's voice. Pochi whimpered. Miku turned her head to look at a young woman in her twenties, with short brown hair and eyes entering the room. Underneath her white lab coat, she wore a knee-length dress of dark blood red.

"How are you, sweetie?" The woman gushed in an overly sweet voice. "I'm Professor Meiko. It's nice to see you all awake and happy. So, how do you like your new legs? I suspect that's why Pochi went for you, really." Her cold fingers that were painted crimson caressed Miku's face.

New legs? What did this Meiko woman mean? Miku thought as she fought to keep the woman's unwelcome fingers off her face. That Meiko woman laughed, showing her perfect, yet unnatural white teeth. "Don't tell me you haven't realized? Take a good look at yourself, dear."

Miku looked down.

And screamed.

And screamed.

And screamed.

Even when a hand was clamped over her mouth, she continued screaming. The woman continued laughing, her laughter getting louder and louder, higher and higher until it pierced Miku's ears. All that noise was hurting her head, and she couldn't think, concentrate, or do anything at all. She wanted to go back in time. She wished she were back in her lovely white room. Actually, she wished she never set a foot in this horrible place at all. She wished that this were a nightmare.

And why, you readers may ask, why did Miku start screaming and think all this?

Of course it was because of something terrible.

What do you think it is?

* * *

><p><strong>Lame ending too, I know. *sigh*<strong>

**For those of you that don't know what happened to Miku, watch "Dark Woods Circus" by Miku, Rin and Len.**

**Link: http: / / www. youtube. com/ watch?v=OsjTBdiPq8o (minus the spaces)**


End file.
